Field
The present disclosure relates generally to key-value stores, and in particular to transactional updates in key-value stores.
Description of the Related Art
Key-value stores may be used to store large quantities of data. In a key-value store, a key may map to multiple values. Apache Cassandra is an example of a related art implementation of a key-value store.